Katjaa (Video Game)
Katjaa is an original character appearing in The Walking Dead Video Game. She is from Fort Lauderdale and is the wife of Kenny and mother of Kenny Jr., Katjaa is also a blunt character who is not afraid to say what is on her mind. Characters Revealed Pre-Apocalypse Fort Lauderdale, Florida Before the outbreak Katjaa worked as a veterinarian and lived with her husband, Kenny, and her son, Duck, in Fort Lauderdale. Katjaa met Kenny when she moved to America from Belgium with her family when she was a teenager. She was traveling with her husband and son from Memphis, Tennessee after visiting her sister when the apocalypse started. Post-Apocalypse Episode 1: A New Day Katjaa is first seen on Hershel's Farm with the rest of her family. She spends time talking with Clementine and gets to know her. Like her husband, she believes the outbreak will be dealt with soon, but is scarred by the horrific things she witnessed driving through Atlanta. When Duck and are attacked by walkers she is seen running towards them. Later, along with her family and the rest of the survivors, she ends up in Lee's family's store, the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore. When the drugstore is attacked by walkers, Katjaa and Duck hide in the office. While in there a walker almost reaches them but Glenn saves them. Eventually, the group escapes and set up a base at an abandoned motel, where Katjaa is safe with her family. Episode 2: Starved for Help Katjaa tries to save David/Travis after one of them is brought back to the motel badly wounded. When she fails and David/Travis dies he comes back as a walker and attacks her, but she is saved by Lee. Later Katjaa is seen at St. John's dairy farm helping and watching the pregnant cow. Around this time Katjaa will ether thank or scorn Lee for his actions on Hershel's Farm. She is later seen at the dinner table eating Mark without knowing. Later she is held hostage by Brenda St. John. Lee tries to convince Brenda to let her go but she refuses while backing up the stairs. A zombified Mark grabs and kills Brenda, which in turn helps Katjaa escape. She managed to grab the video recorder that was taken from Lee, and hands it to him later on. Episode 3: Long Road Ahead Episode 3 is the last one Katjaa will appear in, since she commits suicide halfway through the episode. She does so out of desperation, when she realizes her son is infected, and will turn. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *Like Hershel she is a veterinarian, but Katjaa deals with cats and dogs, more domestic animals, instead of horses and farm animals. *She appears to frequently look after Clementine whenever Lee Everett is unavailable to. *Katjaa is currently the group's de-facto doctor despite her veterinarian background, as she is the only one in the group with an extensive general knowledge about the human anatomy. *It is worth noting that Katjaa's interactions with the rest of the survivors are rather minimal, as she is only close to Lee and Clementine and as well as to her own family, yet isn't criticized or mentioned by the others in a bad light. **Aside from Clementine and her family, any conversations with the rest of the survivors will not bother to mention about Katjaa or be mentioned by Katjaa herself. *She is generally a neutral or forgiving character, as she was never shown harboring any ill feelings towards anyone, even Larry for that matter when he ordered Duck to be thrown out of drug store, only referring to the man as "him" when she pleaded for him to stop upsetting the boy. *Unlike her husband who is deeply affected by the decision makings within the group, Katjaa seems to be less edgy or touchy to minor issues. **In fact, she is more concerned about the welfare of the members in the group rather than anything else. References Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Game